Darkened Wings
by Ghostina
Summary: UPDATED: In a world ruled by Lucifer, Rachel- a half angel and the devil's daughter, fights Heaven along with two more feared Generals- Dean and Sam Winchester. Heaven's best are Lucifer's darkest: demon!Dean, evil!Sam
1. What Never Should Have Been

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural nor does it characters belong to me. The only character I have in my possession is Rachel.

**Full Summary:** The What if story! In an alternate dimension, Dean was turned into a demon thanks to Alistair. Without his brother, Sam went dark, and then Rachel was never rediscovered by the brothers. This led her to end up in demonic hands. Rachel joins her father, and together with the brothers, they break the sixty six seals. This is the after affects. This is the AU of Hidden Wings

**Rating: **T (for gore and mild sexual content)

**Pairings:** Dean/Bela, Sam/Lylith, Alistair/Rachel/Castiel (It will be dark!Rachel/Castiel)(One-sided Alistair/Rachel)

**Chapter 1: What Never Should Have Been**

Watching the world burn shouldn't have been as much fun as it was… But it truly was. Hearing the screams of mere mortals as they fled, listening to worthless prayers to a God that would never answer, and watching demons tear the very tracheas out of the human throats. All of this just made me so giddy to watch. Everything was collapsing around us. Ah yes, uh.

My eyes glanced to my left to Samuel Winchester: the boy with demon blood. Here on the cliff, he commanded the lower level demonic armies to attack the garrison of angels protecting the last seal. This was all we needed. Destroy this last seal and my Father would be free. He would be so proud of me, and I couldn't help but grin as angel blood painted the ground red. Sure demons couldn't kill angels, but they could amuse me for a while. Eventually, I would have to dive in and fight off probably one or two arch angels, but with Sam… and oh Dean.

My eyes shifted to the right, and there stood the ever-proud Dean Winchester. The older brother, and the one that was always counted out by demons. Who would figure he would rise even above his brother in demonic ranks as a master in torture. He reigned just below me, and he usually did the interrogations on needed angels. His eyes glowed red as he watched the precious angels lose ground.

The smell of blood and death reached me, and I gulped it in like a needed breath of air. The stench was pure perfume to me. Next to me, I felt Dean's stance change. He had gone from his rigid stance to a more relaxed one. He sensed the blood and death, and I knew he wanted in on it.

"Go wreak your havoc brothers," I said finally relenting. I didn't really want to send them down there. This was the battle for the last seal, and the last thing I needed was some dumb ass angel attempting to send Hell's Generals back into the Pit. It was such an inconvenience.

Spreading my blackened wings, I took to the sky. Below me, I heard the cries of demons. To them, I was a beacon of hope. If I or the brothers showed up, it meant that the battle was over. That the angels were done for. With the three of us on the field, the angels would stand no chance.

Ahead of me, I recognized the arch angel Michael. With a feral grin, I pulled from my back Lucifer's acclaimed blade- it had the power to slaughter angels. Armed with this, I would not lose. Speeding into a dive, I nailed the arch angel directly in the air. I couldn't help but grin as he frowned when we freed ourselves from the tangled mess I created.

"It's not too late for redemption Rachel," Michael spoke, his very grace flowing off of him.

Sure, I gave up Lucifer's grace willingly to him, but I was granted so much in return. My own powers were now refined, and I was no weaker than some cherub- extra grace or not.

Michael's words went upon deaf ears though; it was too late for me. It had been the moment an angel dove into my life and slaughtered my parents. There was no turning back for me, and I couldn't have cared less. I was proud to stand by my very blood. I was feared upon the Earth; what more would I want.

"Please Rachel," the arch angel pleaded. Behind me, I felt another angel approach: Gabriel perhaps… No, Castiel.

"I would like to hear those words leave your mouth again angel," I grinned readying the blade for battle. "I want to hear you scream them when I torture you to your last breath."

Feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins, I launched myself at Heaven's general. I didn't even need to beat the fool, just give enough time for the brothers to destroy the seal.

Our blades crossed, and Castiel moved to attack, but with a single thought, the angel was sent hurdling through the air. I moved to slice, and when the warm blood of Michael's vessel coated my face, I couldn't help but cackle. It wasn't a large cut on his side, but feeling the blood of another on my skin just got my blood pumping.

"Let's see if we can make it rain red," I said to Michael in a very serious fashion.

**. . . .**

Dean and Sam moved together, throwing any angel in their way with a single thought. It was truly pathetic. No one presented the demonic brothers with a challenge. Above them, they could hear Rachel enjoying herself. Dean grumbled something about her having all the fun.

"You cannot take another step Winchesters," the arch angel Gabriel spoke landing in front of them.

"I beg to differ," Dean grinned. Finally, a challenge.

"I will send you back to Hell," she snarled.

"You can try," Sam laughed. "And you will fail."

"Lucifer will rise…"

No more talking! Dean and Sam moved perfectly together; it was almost as if they were one. Sam focused his telekinesis on the angel while Dean pulled a knife from his belt. He wanted to taste blood. The younger hunter stepped back and threw the angel with a single thought, but Dean had perfect aim. The knife slid from his perfectly practiced fingers and stabbed the arch angel in the chest as she flew back. Sadly, no major veins or arteries were struck, but it wasn't like that could kill an angel. If they wanted such things, they would have to call Rachel down. Their own blades that could kill angels, they had decided to leave elsewhere. Killing wasn't as much fun as causing suffering in the elder Winchester's mind.

"Pathetic," Dean snarled as a few angels placed themselves between Gabriel and the brothers.

"Truly," Sam agreed, and with a sigh, he moved every single one of them into the hoards of demons surrounding them. The arch angel was just pushing herself from her fallen stance when the brothers were back within striking distance.

"You use to be good men," Gabriel said trying to appeal to their humanity.

"Use to be sounds about right," Sam grinned, his eyes flashing the deadly yellow.

Dean's blade laid on the ground now; angelic blood across the silvery surface. He picked it up and ran his tongue across it, enjoying the taste of blood. Delicious, was his only coherent thought.

"Hell can do wonderful things for the soul," the elder demon added before giving a simple nod of his head and sending the angel back a few feet again. Closer and closer to the devil's gate. All it would take was pressing the colt into the lock to release Lucifer. They were so close that they could already taste it.

**. . . .**

Blood was dripping from numerous cuts on both of our bodies. Michael was panting while I could still only laugh. Pain was nothing to me now. It was just a fresh reminder that I was still breathing, and it felt good to take each breath. I couldn't help but circle my prey enjoying how helpless the poor angel was.

"We've won this war Michael," I grinned staring down at my blood soaked blade and clothes. "Angels are done with. Heaven is done with. Humanity is over!" I moved to give the final blow, but before I had the chance, that annoying little cherub showed up again.

"Castiel, Castiel, Castiel," I sighed repositioning myself for a fight. "You are becoming a thorn in my side."

The holy tax accountant, as Dean liked to call him, moved to attack me. I laughed as I blocked his blade with ease. This angel was obviously not trained for combat. Pathetic, I could only think. This angel might have been a constant pain, but I enjoyed his interruptions. I always dreamed of having the cherub trapped and chained to the rack. Blood dripping from his scream quaking lips. Begging for release, but I would never give it to him.

Below me, I could sense that the brothers were close to the devil's gate, and I hated to cut the fight short, but I had what I needed. Blowing the cherub a kiss, I dove straight down before coming to rest next to the brothers.

"Have it?" I asked looking to each brother. They held up Dean's favorite carving knife coated in Gabriel's blood. I held up my sword drenched in Michael's blood. "Two arch angels blood…" I said dipping the end of the colt in each blood source before moving to the gate. "Will unleash the very devil from his confines." Pressing the colt into the gate, I heard the familiar click and began to turn it. All around me, demons cheered and angels cried for help from their precious God. Their father wouldn't hear them, but mine would.

The gate exploded open, and I watched in fascination as black smoke erupted into the sky. Flames licked the graveyard. Many of the angels began to retreat; even their precious arch angels looked at us before turning tail. Pathetic…

I turned around just before a red figure emerged from the devil's gate. Each brother fell to a knee and I followed. His three faces contorted, and eventually he rested in a human vessel. A tan man with black hair and dark eyes. A fine vessel for my Father.

"Lucifer," the brothers said together keeping their heads bowed.

"Rise my generals," the devil commanded. Behind him, his two ever present body guards followed from the depths of Hell. Alistair and Lylith… It had taken some convincing from Lucifer at first since the first female and demon didn't like Sam, but of course, the brother was an asset. Alistair thought Dean was his best pupil, so there wasn't any trouble there. Thankfully, the two actually took nicer vessels for once. Lylith was in a blonde, twenty or so; Alistair had taken a twenty-five looking man with dirt blonde military cut hair. They actually weren't too hard on the eyes for once.

"Father," I said keeping my head bowed even though I was on my feet.

"My precious daughter," Lucifer sighed lifting my chin and staring me in the eyes. "What a grand daughter you've been…"

With that, we turned around- all six of us- and looked upon the followers. Demons cheered, Fallen hailed Lucifer. All was right in the world for once. With a single raise of his hand, Lucifer quieted an entire army.

"Welcome to the new world," Lucifer called out. "We will burn human civilization to the ground and take our rightful positions above what God called the better species."

Cheers erupted again, but Lucifer waited until it was quiet again.

"We will build upon the rumble. We will create a kingdom not even Heaven will be able to compete with!" Lucifer called out. Even the brothers and I cheered at that. "The battle has been won, but the war is far from over. Not until every last angel that stands against us is put into the dirt. And not until Heaven falls into nothing. We will be the only kingdom."

I felt my Father give me a small shove forward. I didn't expect that he would want me to speak at his victory, but I would nonetheless. It was what he wanted. "This world is ours!" I cried out. "And no one, no human, angel, or god-kneeling soul will take that from us."

Dean stepped up next to me. "We will wipe this earth of angelic blood," he added, and I gave the Winchester a grin.

Sam then spoke up, "The apocalypse is upon us!"

Finally Lucifer finished it off, "And we will rule."

**OOC:** That's a preview of _Darkened Wings_. Let me know what you think. I won't be continuing this story until the arc is finished in _Hidden Wings_. This story will take place from this point (with flashbacks to the middle of the war) to when their counterparts from _Hidden Wings_ show up; it will continue beyond that, but I don't want to give any spoilers away for _Hidden Wings_ just yet.


	2. How it All Came to Be

**Warning: **Violence in this chapter.

**Author Note:** How it all came to be. The AU of _Hidden Wings_ continues...

**Chapter 2**

_**Rachel's story:**_

The bar had been horrible. Serving drinks had gone fine, but when I had moved to leave the bar, some fucker attacked me right out. Any other girl would have probably gone down with little fight, but I wasn't just _any other girl_. I almost felt bad for the fucker attacking me as he was about to get a surprise.

Spinning around, a fist plowed into my eye, and before I could actually focus, the guy slammed a fist into my stomach. I fell to my knees having the wind being knocked out of me, and he just snatched my hair to drag me somewhere. At first, I kicked and screamed, but I quickly saw that I was on my own. Without a second thought, I took my fist and plowed it into his kneecap. Continuing, I spun onto my knees and landed an uppercut to his groin. He wouldn't be having kids any time soon. Finally back on my feet, I punched the guy across the face and sent him sprawling onto his stomach. I couldn't help but press my heel into his back and press hard. He began to quickly whimper and beg for me to release him. I pressed harder…

Yet, I couldn't dish out anymore real damage- I wasn't that kind of girl. Whispering "fucker" under my breath, I walked away. There were after all worse scumbags… such as the overgrown birds I had come to despise.

See, I really wasn't an ordinary _human_ girl. I was a Nephilim- half-angel/half-human. Supernatural creatures exist- both the good and the bad. Some people hunt them down- like… like the Winchester boys. Dean and Sam Winchester had saved my life from demons roughly two years back before I knew I was born with an angel's grace. The night they saved me from a horde of demons happen to also be my eighteenth birthday… The same night where I returned home, happy not to have to actually run away to keep my parents safe… only to find my mother and father- Melissa and Chris Moore- slaughtered in my living room. The blood covered the floor, and I wanted to scream. I felt another presence in the darkened room, but I never got the chance to look as I was thrown roughly from the room.

Without thinking that night, I ran from my house. I blitzed from the house and never looked back. By only sheer dumb luck did I live long enough for some fallen (an angel that had its wings clipped) to explain to me what I was, and to tell me, that I was on top of an angel's 'to smite' list. I didn't understand what I had done to make them hate me so much, but I understood quickly that it was because someone, an angel to be specific, loved a human enough to create me… or hated a human enough to create a fun game for the angels. All I knew was that I had to run and keep running.

That had landed me in a town full of Nephilim where I met my fraternal twin, Ryan. He helped me learn to control my grace for nearly a year and a half. This place I also met my best friend- Jessica. Irony of it was that Ryan and Jessica ended up marrying and having a few kids, but eventually, I wanted back into the world. A protection mark was tattooed on my back to keep angels from finding me, and to keep demons from possessing me. And that was how I ended up in this quaint little Michigan Upper Peninsula town. Enough reminiscing though…

I sighed as I walked into my house, tossed my keys onto the table near the door, and chucked my coat near a chair not even bothering to hang it up. The night had been quite interesting being attacked and all. I just needed a bit of coffee to relax and then perhaps a nice long nap.

I had barely walked two steps when the first attack came, and I was far from ready. I was caught across my right side and sent flying through a wall. The impact only forced a moan from my lips, but I was quick to jump back to my feet. Standing a few feet away was a man with graying hair and black eyes. His face… It was grotesquely disfigured, but I had known this the second I saw his eyes. Ever since I met the Winchesters, even two years ago, I found that I could see a demon for what they truly were. That night in the rain was the first time I spied a demon's face, and since then, the "ability," if it could be called as such, never faded.

"I don't appreciate being attacked," I gripped crossing my arms in front of me knowing one single demon was not in my house. There were others, and I reached out trying to sense the number, but the demon in front of me never gave me the chance. Another rush of power threatened to topple me, but I forced myself to stand. I felt my insides churning. "I suggest you stop unless you want a one way ticket to Hell."

"I've been there sweetie," the demon said finally relenting in his attack. He held up some knife- I didn't recognize it at first… Then it came to me, Ruby's knife- but what was he doing with it? "I enjoy it down there. Up here… It's truly disgusting."

"Well then I'm up to sending you right back," I shrugged not at all frightened by this demon. I could tell he was strong, probably the strongest I had ever run into… My weapons were stashed across the house, and I just had to be quick enough to grab one. For now, I held my ground and glared at the demon.

"So angel?" the demon purred. He was taking pleasure in thinking he had me trapped. "Can I call you that?"

"Not unless you bless me with a name," I snapped right back. I needed to know who I was dealing with. From the corners in my mind, I felt two demons approach from behind. Using the couch I knew was located behind me, I fell to the floor and kicked the furniture back. It nailed the two demons, sending them to their backs. Never one to be on the ground for long, I jumped back up and continued my conversation with what's-his-ugly-mug.

"Alistair," he replied. "Your friend Dean knows me real well."

"How would Dean know someone like you?" I hissed not liking where this conversation was going. It had been two years since I had heard anything about the Winchesters', and now I was afraid to know. "He usually doesn't hang around your type."

"He does now," Alistair grinned liking how my stance was adjusting to a more defensive one. "Or did you not hear?"

"Hear what?"

"He's got himself a little spot in Hell," Alistair sighed like it was some grand memory. "Best pupil I ever had."

"You sonofa…" I didn't get the chance to finish as two more demons came from my right side. I moved to fight them off, but Alistair was quick to press me against a wall and hold me there.

"I'll take you to see him," the demon continued. "I'm sure he'll love to see you."

"Bet he'd love to see me rip your throat out…"

"Probably," Alistair laughed. "Plus I thought you might also like to meet your real Daddy."

I found my façade fading. My real father? The one that gave me wings? I had to admit I was intrigued, but demons were known to lie, and I wasn't about to just walk out of the house with this bastard.

"He really wants to meet you," Alistair continued. "Plus you could see Deano."

I frowned not liking where this was going, but I suddenly felt a presence outside my house… No! Damn angels had shown up, and without much choice, I agreed to Alistair's terms.

**. . . . .**

I guess this is how my life really began- how I turned evil and became Lucifer's little princess. After leaving with that damn demon, I saw Dean who was torturing souls, and I was more than shocked to discover that Lucy was my Dad. After a quick time jump to the past where I met the bastard angels again, I knew that my true side placed me with my Father. All I asked for my allegiance and the grace, well his grace, in my body was for Dean and Sam to be left alone. Actually I wanted them to be with me because I discovered after a little past delving that they were my cousins from their Dad's side. I was John sister's daughter who also turned out to be a fallen, and only because of my brother was why I wasn't an angel- thank Ryan!

Glancing back now, I realized I never made a mistake when I joined my Father. Even looking up at his palace now being built, I sighed that I truly had a home and a family. Dean and Sam stood next to me grinning wildly as another battle was brewing. Damn angels never did stay down for long.

**. . . . .**

_**Dean's Story:**_

Hell was a horrible place. It ranked of sulfur, was blistering hot, and was agonizing. Being a hunter, Dean had the worst of it all. He had sold his soul for Sam to live, and he wouldn't ever regret that, but as Alistair dug a knife into his body cavity, Dean couldn't help but wish that this all ended differently. Dean would have been screaming had so much blood not pooled in his throat already.

"You know Dean," Alistair purred staring down at his pupil, bloody knife still in hand. "Most souls can't pull the tortured look, but you…" He wagged the knife before setting it down and pulling out the hunter's intestines. "I think you do it beautifully."

Finally, the elder Winchester was able to scream. He had survived twenty-five years of this- twenty-five years of having day-to-day torture sessions. Some days, he'd lose his eyes and would have to be waiting in the dark for the pain. Other days, Alistair would peel his skin away and let him watch exactly what he was doing. Most days… Most days… Dean just screamed his voice raw.

Then at the end of every damn day, Alistair would say the same thing to the Winchester. "I'll put down my blade if you pick one up," the demon offered, but Dean was strong and refused.

"Screw you!" the hunter panted out trying to ignore the pain all over his body.

Only after his answer would the torture begin again. There really were no end of days here- time flowed sure-, but the torture never stopped. Over and over, the Winchester would feel every bone in his body broken, organs played with like jump-rope, and other times, he'd feel the muscle being cut from his bones. There was no unconsciousness in Hell, no death… just pain… and sometimes, sometimes, Dean would dream. Dream that someday he'd get the chance to put Alistair on his own damn rack and teach the bastard a thing or two.

Dreams didn't last in Hell though, and as each day passed, Dean found his will growing weaker. Alistair was always cooking up new ways to play with his "toy," and the hunter would swear to this day that the psychological torture was sometimes worse than the physical. Sure being violated by a demon was bad, but how about seeing your baby brother being the one doing it? Alistair had many faces to torment Dean with- family, Cassie, Lisa, and a whole lot other that he couldn't save.

One day… One day, Dean just couldn't do it anymore. He was tired of the thirty years of past torture. He just needed it all to stop. He needed the pain to go away, and when Alistair approached, the hunter already knew how to start today's conversation.

"I'll do it," Dean whispered out trying to ignore how broken his voice sounded.

"Do what?" Alistair purred leaning his close to the Winchester.

"Just no more," Dean continued. "I'll do it."

"Put souls on?" the demon pushed wanting to hear it from the hunter's- soon to be ex-hunter's- mouth.

"Sign me up," he replied, and it was done. Dean was finally let off the rack as long as put souls on.

Alistair's pick for a first soul was some mother that ended up killing her own child in depression. The hunter didn't care, and the pleas hurt his ears.

"Dean," Alistair said motioning to the array of knives.

The hunter squared his shoulders, and like a good little soldier, he went to work. He sliced into the weeping mother and broke bones… Did anything Alistair wanted as long as it meant that he didn't have to get back on the rack. The demon started to teach him tricks to make the pain last longer or for it to hurt just a bit more, and Dean listened. For ten years, Dean listened… then suddenly it stopped one day.

No one was sure why, but Alistair had been gone for a month or so leaving Dean to do all the work. No demon messed with him or his work, and the Winchester was fine with it. He was actually proud that Alistair was willing to trust him to do all the work- after all, the demon was the master torturer down here. Now the Winchester was starting to get a name for himself- he was creative in his work, and he couldn't help but grin every time Alistair would remark how good his work was. Dean didn't have to see his eyes to know that once and awhile they would start to turn black… He knew what he was becoming, but he just couldn't force himself to get back on the rack.

"Dean," Alistair grinned suddenly appearing next to the soon-to-be-demon. "I have someone you must meet…" Seeing the hunter's excited reaction, Alistair quickly continued, "And no, they aren't on the rack."

The demon led the soul from his work and towards some castle in the middle of Hell. Dean had seen it numerous times, but he rarely went close to it- too busy truthfully. Now though, Alistair wanted him to go in, and he reluctantly followed. His eyes widened at the sight of an enormous red beast.

"Perhaps too much," the red demon laughed before taking a more human form. A simple suit and tie with black hair pulled back into a pony-tail. "I'm Lucifer, and I know you real well Dean Winchester."

"Lucifer is just a tale in demon Sunday school," the hunter mocked.

"Far from it actually," Lucifer corrected. "As are angels… the same angels that are leaving you to rot in here when you don't belong… Although, I must say I am enjoying your work."

"Best pupil yet," Alistair replied proudly.

"Not the place I expected you Dean," I purred stepping from the shadows.

"Rachel?" Dean exclaimed, shock written across his features. I couldn't help but step into the hunter's embrace.

"And I'm not trapped here," I laughed.

"No she's not," Lucifer grinned. "She's my daughter."

"Whoa, what?"

"Yeah Dean," I nodded. "I'm a Nephilim, half-angel things. And I've just come to an agreement with my Father."

"Do I want to know?" the Winchester mocked.

"My Father wants to raise Hell on Earth not to kill innocents but to kill the angels that sentenced him here. All he wanted was free-will like us… not to have to bow to humanity, and they put him here."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You started the process by breaking the first seal," I explained. "And I want you to help me break the last."

With the Winchester's blank look, I went into explicit detail about the sixty-six seals and what had to be done. I told Dean that Sam was going to be hunted by angels if we didn't do this. He would be killed if we weren't willing to fight. I even wanted Sammy to help us, but first, I needed Dean's help… For once, his eyes flashed black while he wasn't working.

"Where do we start?" Dean grinned.

**. . . . .**

Dean was working silently beside me. His shoulders' tense as he carved into another screaming angel. All we wanted to know was their plans- the celestial beings were sometimes so difficult to break. I was mostly just observing my red-eyes cousin while Alistair watched us both. I had noticed lately that the demon began to pick less older beings- more youthful hosts, and I realized his eyes were also on me. Being Lucifer's heir, I was a prize, but I cared more about my family first.

Only recently had Dean gotten someone that he could share a bed with- that being the only thing he wanted right now. A demon named Bella Talbot. Apparently, the two knew each other back before we raised Hell on Earth. It didn't matter to me as long as my cousins were happy. Which brought to mind, where was Sam?

**. . . . .**

_**Sam's Story:**_

Dean was gone… That's all that mattered to Sam. His brother was gone, and he couldn't do anything to get him back. No demon would deal, the devil's gate wouldn't open, and he was out of options. He was going to have to just give up, but he couldn't. His brother was rotting in Hell because of him! Him! Because he had been so stupid to get himself killed and think his brother would be able to accept it. Sam should have known better, known that Dean would have blamed himself for Sam being stabbed.

Another swig of whiskey brought the comforting burning sensation the younger Winchester was looking for. He had just about finished off the bottle when the door was pounded on. Stumbling over, Sam saw the last person…well, demon… he wanted to see. Ruby barged in and began to do the usual: complain how he wasn't really 'honoring' his brother's memory by drinking himself to death.

The Winchester constantly ignored Ruby's presence until one day… it was like something clicked… He got back onto hunting and started to try and find Lylith. The bitch would pay for sending his older brother down there. Ruby began feeding him blood, and while he didn't like the idea, if it was the only way to kill Lylith, he wasn't going to argue.

For a total of five months, Sam hunted alone… well, he was with Ruby, but mostly alone. The Winchester moved from place to place never expecting anyone he knew to find him. June 6th is when it changed… Someone was knocking at the door, and since Ruby usually now just came in, Sam expected it to be Bobby. He didn't expect to see Dean… and Rachel..? at his door.

"That's not possible," Sam breathed out backing away before grabbing a knife.

I stopped him mid-thrust and held his wrist at bay. "Lets not stab family," I suggested forcing the Winchester to drop the knife with added pressure.

"Hey Sammy," Dean sighed stepping into the motel room.

"Not possible," the younger Winchester gasped.

"Very possible," I grinned also stepping into the room. I motioned for Dean to hold up his shirts- all scars gone. Thank Daddy for that one. There was someone else following us, but I decided to let that one in after a quick talk.

"How did…" Sam didn't get to finish as Dean flashed his eyes- mostly black but starting to turn red around the edges. "You're a demon."

"That's right Sammy-boy," Dean smiled. "Not as bad as one would think… At least I'm only possessing myself… if that makes any sense."

"Don't over think it," I suggested.

"This is my fault," Sam sobbed falling to the couch. "And you Rachel?"

"I'm worse off," I joked. "I'm Lucifer's daughter."

"That's…"

"True," Dean finished. "Angels are real little brother, and they're pains-in-the-asses. They left me to rot down there when they knew I didn't deserve to be there."

"They killed my parents," I growled.

Dean and I knelt by the younger Winchester ready to persuade him to our side. I didn't think that would be too difficult given his state of mind. Dean saw the lust in his brother's eyes, and the elder slit his arm giving his brother the blood we both knew he needed- for now. Sam could use his powers without it, but he would have to be taught.

"Join us," Dean said taking over. "We're fighting for Lucifer to break the sixty-six seals. The angels will kill us no matter what. You no matter what for drinking demon blood… But if we join…"

Lylith chose then to walk into the room. "Me." Dean and I glared at the demon- foolish little girl.

"Now Sam wait," I said stepping in front of the advancing Winchester. "We pledge to serve Hell, none of us will be killed. We can live a normal, free life. Lucifer doesn't want to kill all of humanity off, just the angels. We can fight for them."

"The angels want Lucifer to eradicate humanity," Dean finished. "We're save more if we released the devil. Humans will be needed for demons anyway."

"This isn't right," Sam pleaded.

"Life isn't right," I said.

"At the end of the day, we'll have each other if we fight for Hell… the angels will kill all of us. They will kill humans for no need just because they do not like humanity. Lucifer is willing to at least try to deal with them."

"Dean…"

"Sammy…"

"Sam?" Ruby exclaimed walking into the room, and her eyes widened at the sight of the full room.

"And her?" Sam whispered.

"She's using you," Lylith explained. "I would know, I ordered her to do it."

"Kill her," Dean said without emotion before heading for the door. Behind us, we heard Ruby's dying scream. Family always wins out.

**. . . . .**

Looking back at it all now, I realized perhaps letting Lucifer out wasn't really the right answer. He didn't needlessly kill humans, but he wasn't exactly going out of his way to not kill them. Yet now, I found myself not really caring. All I wanted to do was hear the angels scream for mercy- for death. I enjoyed watching Dean work, and when Sam got here, all three of us could work together on the angels in front of us. Dean's hands were already dripping with blood as he shaved the skin off one of the angel's. I just wanted to shake my head and smile at Dean's workmanship.

That moment, Sam chose to burst into the cell room. "You have to see this!" the younger demon cried before bolting from the doorway. Dean and I left the angels- which they probably loved until Alistair stepped up to the plate-, and we followed Sam. Lylith was with him which wasn't unusual these days as long as the female demon was in her older form.

"Angel attack against the castle," Sam explained as we sprinted through the halls. "Castiel is leading it."

At the name, the three of us grinned. The angel had been a thorn in our sides since we started breaking seals. He, at first, tried to plead with our human sides- which almost worked… until I discovered he was the one that killed my parents. Since then, the three of us had been trying to clip his overgrown wings.

"Lets see what we can do to deter the angels from attacking us," Dean grinned looking at the wing-filled sky. "And let every demon know, that we want Castiel alive and on our grounds… I don't want him flying away with the rest of his flock."

"Overgrown birds," I sighed before taking to the air. At least, I would have the chance to attack that damn Castiel.

**OOC:** Another chapter to Darkened Wings. The 'how it all changed' chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to get another update up sooner than this. I just had a burst of muse with _Hidden Wings_ ending (which check out if you haven't. This story is based on that one). I bet you can guess what the next chapter might be about… Leave a Review please and thank-you.


	3. What Comes Next

**Author Note: **The pairing of Alistair/Rachel is ONE-SIDED. Alistair is looking for more power, and Hell's princess is a good way of getting it. Rachel will spend most of the story giving Hell's master torturer the middle finger, and chasing Castiel. I just thought I'd clear that up.

**Chapter 3**

Lucifer's forces won the battle obviously. To me, the attack seemed unfocused and erratic at best. Even Dean and Sam were confused by the angels' method of going about this battle. In the end though, we won, they lost- so who cares? On our side, we'd lost only three demons… and that was because they were fucking moronic retards! Dean, Sam, and I are Hell's generals, so I'm pretty sure we know what we're doing- attack on the palace or not. These three idiots try telling us how to do _our _job, and that went over as well as can be expected. Although out of all of us, Dean was the most creative in his way of killing one of the demons- he used one bottle cap, a pencil, and a tube of lube… Use your imagination.

Besides losing three demons, the forces for Lucifer also gained quite a little reward. During the aerial battle, I had been tied up fighting two random angels that I didn't give a crap about, but Sam and Dean ended up with Castiel on the ground. By "complete" accident, I knocked one of the angels from the sky and right into the sanctimonious prick. While Dean and Sam didn't kill Castiel, they were able to trap him while he got his foolish brother off. They killed that angel, but left poor little Cas alive to watch. Now, in our dungeons, we had the angel chained three ways from Sunday, and he wasn't going anywhere until we had all the information that we wanted.

The dungeons were exactly where I was heading at this…

"Rachel!" my Father's voice boomed across the elegant hallways.

I cringed at my name, and still covered in angelic blood, I changed course. My Father obviously wouldn't be calling me unless it was important, so I decided to wait a few more painstaking moments to see Castiel. He was such a dick that it would be quite amusing to see what Dean had in-store for that bastard. The angel did kill my parents after all. I think, in the end, that's what drove me to bat for Lucifer. I never really wanted to stand with the angels, but finding out that an angel killed my parents and finding Dean in Hell, I decided that those celestials deserved extermination.

Sighing with that last thought, I opened the doors into the vast throne room. My Father was positioned per usual on his throne, but this time he was talking to Lylith and Alistair- both whom were absent during the angel siege. I shuddered inwardly at the sight of Alistair- that bastard kept trying to get with me, and I was pretty sure it was only because I was Hell's princess. Lylith… well I wasn't too sure about her, but I knew she had ended up with Sam, and to me, that was still sort of weird, but both Dean and I dealt. Dean had the most obvious relationship with a thief, now demon, Bela Talbot. She had gone to Hell just before Dean, and the two actually hit it off once they both were demonic. I was the only one that slept alone at night, though I did have a few flings with demons here and there, but I was, for sure, not settling down with Alistair. I'd take one of my cousins, Dean or Sam, first.

"You called?" I said bringing the attention to me. Blood was dripping off my various articles of clothing. Today I was wearing a black cut-off with a leather jacket thrown over and a simple pair of jeans. To most outsiders, I would probably pass as human and not Lucifer's first-born. I did have a brother, but angels had him killed off at the beginning of the war. He was my fraternal twin and came second in the birth. I'd miss Ryan.

My Father eyed the blood with a frown, but he waved me over nonetheless. I approached his throne with wariness as he never called me for just social reasons. If he was calling, something was going on that would need either my attention or all the generals' attention. Lylith and Alistair were staring over some sort of plans, and I wanted to sigh when the torturer's eyes focused on my image.

"The angels are constantly trying to attack me here," my Father started not taking his eyes away from the plans. "I think it's time we attacked right back on theirs."

I wasn't a fool, and I got what he was saying pretty quickly. "You want to send an assault on Heaven?" My mouth was completely agape. "That isn't possible Father."

"It is," he corrected, and I felt his fiery gaze glower into me.

"Alright," I sighed. "Then such an attack will cost us much of our forces." I wanted to at least approach this logically if he was seriously considering sending us into the angels' stronghold. I still didn't believe such an attack was possible.

"Demons come by the handful," Lylith said offhandedly.

"Yes," I hissed. "But most demons do not appreciate suicide missions."

"Enough Rachel," my Father snapped, and I immediately quieted. Hell's heir or not, I was not allowed to speak in such a manner around my Father. He expected respect from everyone, and here I was questioning his moves.

"Yes sir," I said switching to my more battle mode. My right hand clasped my left wrist behind my back. "Then how are we going to go about this?"

"You won't be leading this," my Father continued, and I felt hurt. He quickly rectified what he said, "I don't want to risk your life nor my other two generals. I need you here defending this stronghold. I'll be sending Samhain to lead this attack. I just would like your input."

I stared down at the plans, and I wished Dean and Sam were here. I worked best along those two. We were all good at making plans of attack, but together, we did created elaborate- almost unstoppable- plans. I crinkled my forehead at the intricate details.

"We need to minimize demonic loss, but maximize angelic death… but we don't have enough weapons that can kill angels to give to these demons," I sighed. "All we would be doing is literally giving Heaven a chance to wipe out some of our forces."

"Rachel," my Father said in warning.

"I am going to the market today," I continued raising my hand to let him know that I wanted to finish what I was saying. "I recently had one of the weapons that can kill an angel looked over. The demon said he might be able to replicate the blade's power to make a poison lethal to any angel." I looked up at my Father's beaming smile. I could tell he was instantly proud of my initiative. "It was actually Dean's idea, and Sam found the poison-maker, and today, I am supposed to go and see how long it would take to replicate."

"Do that," he said with a nod. "Then report back to me later."

I gave my Father a quick shake of my head, and then, I moved to leave. There was nothing left for me to do here. Plus there was still the fact I had to visit a certain angel before making my way out to the market surrounding the palace. I loved the shops outside- there were always interesting to visit, and being Lucifer's heir meant I was given a very high degree of respect… plus I wanted to see who was stupid enough to try and assassinate me today. That occurred quite commonly in the market- a demon looking for redemption would try to kill me or one of the brothers- and always fail.

"Rachel?" my Father said breaking me from my thoughts just as I was about to leave. I only glanced back hoping that was enough for him. "I hear you have an angel in the dungeon."

"Yes Father," I answered. "The one that killed my human adopters."

He nodded meeting my gaze before looking back down on the plans. "Try not to get too much blood on the floor."

"Yes sir," I grinned before taking my leave.

I didn't waste any time making my way up to the dungeons. The screams of those trapped inside increased in volume the closer I got. Even from Lucifer's throne room, it was completely possible to hear the screams then, but now when I was within fifteen feet of the door, I had the urge to put in ear plugs. Didn't the idiots inside know that yelling at this level only made it worse? Dean only had two hands, so I doubted he was the cause of the entire racket.

Pushing the door open to the room, I was quickly greeted with the rank smell of decaying flesh and blood. My face twisted up from the disgust, but the sight was slightly less greeting. Most in this room were hunters or demons gone rogue. They were either in cells lining the hall or hanging from racks in the room at the end of the hall. In this room, there were only two doors- one out and the other was to a more private suite for "guests." I ignored the pleas of those inside the cells and made my way to the more private room as I was pretty sure an angel would get that honor plus Dean wasn't in sight.

Inside the private room was a table of sorts- more of a wooden frame that allowed for back access. The "table" was tilted up at an angle, and on the far wall was an ensemble of instruments for the torturer's trade. Dean was over there setting things aside on a smaller tray, his green eyes showing glee as he picked his way through the array. My eyes were more focused on the angel strapped to the rack. His arms were pinned above his head by metal cuffs with the insignia to keep him powerless. His body was stretched out along the table with his feet pinned in a similar position. With angels, every precaution had to be taken. They were snakes that were always slipping out of the tightest situation. This angel was bound to keep his angel grace from lashing out and to keep him from fleeing. He was stuck in this vessel thanks to Dean's ingenious to burn a brand into his arm.

Castiel's eyes met mine, and I only gave the angel a smirk. Dean had already stripped the angel of his "holy tax accountant" trench coat and blazer. All that was left on the angel was his white button up, tie, and slacks. Everything else was tossed blatantly in a corner.

I grinned gleefully and circled the helpless angel. In the corner, Dean tossed me a small glance, but he was far too busy preparing for more important things. The air had stilled in the room for a microsecond as I made my way around the angel, but once I was face to face, that all changed.

"Overgrown birds are all you are," I joked taking the light route instead of saying everything I wanted to in that moment.

"I'll leave you for a moment," Dean said moving towards the door. "Call for me when you're finished. Lucifer is timely, and I don't think he wants me to mess around with this one."

"It will only take a moment," I responded not glancing back at my cousin.

"Take your time still," Dean replied, and I knew he was smiling. He knew this was all I had wanted from the day I discovered it was he who killed my parents. With that, I heard the door to the room open and close with a deafening click.

"Tell me," I sighed moving to Dean's tray of various knives. I picked one up idly. "How does it feel to be as helpless as the humans you so easily dismiss?" My anger was starting to seep through, but I reeled it back in. There was no way I was going to lose my calm with this _thing._

Castiel didn't answer me, but I could see defiance and even better, fear, swirling in his blue eyes. How could someone not be afraid of Dean though? Even Alistair at this point had come to avoid his protégé as he didn't even want to provoke the newest torture master. Slowly, I approached the trapped angel, knife still in hand.

"I asked you a question," I repeated politely, but when the angel refused to answer again, I slammed the knife right next to his head. "Go ahead and keep your lips closed. Dean will have you screaming soon enough." My voice was full of contempt for the angel, but excitement for what was about to happen to him.

I was turning to leave when I finally heard the defiant voice speak- gruff and low. "You will not win nor will your Father, Rachel." I was slightly shocked that Castiel actually spoke, but I felt a trill of excitement burst through my veins. Spinning back on the angel, I pulled the knife still stuck in wood away from his head.

"We've already won," I smiled. "Can't you see that? Look around you angel-boy. It's Hell on Earth, and it's beautiful… Angels are just locusts, overgrown birds, that my Father will soon eliminate." Instead of leaving, I pressed my body against the angel knowing it would cause him immense discomfort, and I put my mouth against his ear. "You're not as safe as you think in that Heaven of yours." I felt a shudder run down his spine. My tainted grace was like an aura around me, and I knew the angel could feel it pressing upon his oh-so innocent grace.

"And you're not as safe as you think in this palace," Castiel replied, emotionless as ever. I pulled away with a frown.

"After that last little attack," I laughed, "I think I'm more than safe… though you know better than anyone, I don't shy from the field. I don't run away." With a smile, I moved to the door intending to fetch Dean, so he could start, but what Castiel said next ran my blood ice cold.

"You ran the night your parents died," he said as if it was nothing. My heart stopped, and I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I refused… refused… to lose control in front of this _bird_.

I spun on my heel and was immediately in the angel's face. Anger flashing in my eyes. "I was also a scared girl that saw her parents slaughtered in front of her," I whispered, but my words carried more meaning than my life. "I watched people who love me die because of it. There's no justice, no God in that!" I hissed. "And, my dear Castiel, you will be paying for every drop of blood they spilt for me." Behind me, I heard the door open, and I knew Dean had become worried. My cousin always seemed to know when something was wrong.

I smiled sadistically ignoring my demon cousin for the moment, "Think of it this way _Cas_. Because of you, that scared little girl ran away and became Lucifer's heir and one of the most feared Generals." Leaning in to deliver the final blow, I whispered in his ear, "Hell on Earth is _all_. _Your. Fault._" In truth, if my parents were alive, I probably would have never signed on with Lucifer. My parents and Dean were truly the only reasons I pretty much sold my soul to my real Father. Turning away for the last time, I moved to a corner of the room- intent on watching.

Passing Dean on the way, I whispered into his ear, "Make him scream for his precious Daddy…" I looked into my cousin's red demonic eyes. "Make him beg." And I knew Dean would as that's what he did best.

**OOC:** It's beginning to heat up for poor Castiel. There will be torture and gore in the next chapters, but the plot's been established. So I hope you're enjoying reading this. Leave a review on your way out, please and thank-you.


	4. Love Isn't an Easy Thing

**Author Note:** Someone asked for a chapter featuring Dean/Bela, and Sam/Lylith, so most of this chapter will be them. Also this chapter will be from third person to make it less confusing

**Chapter 4**

Dean knew his every movement was being traced, committed to memory even. To the demon, he felt awkward being watched again. Not since returning to Earth had many come to see him work- most feared what they would see, and they were probably completely right.

Dean's movements were liquid, flowing easily from one to another. Right now, he was only picking out the last few instruments he would use against the angel Castiel. He knew this angel, knew him well. The angel probably didn't even know what the ex-hunter knew, and Dean would enjoy enlightening to how screwed Earth became because of him. It wasn't only his joy at hand though; his eyes trailed over to who was watching him, his cousin- Rachel. She was standing silently in a corner- eyes locked to him as if she was recording it and didn't want to miss a second. This Dean knew as well- he knew what this damn angel did to her. Rachel was his cousin- might as well been his sister though. The pain this _bird_ caused her, and because of that, Dean was going to do exactly as she asked.

_"Make him scream for Daddy… Make him beg," _she had said, and he had every intention.

Dean finally pushed the tray to the rack and gave the angel a small smirk. In his hand was a small blade- he knew about an angel's grace and things that would make any person scream would not work on Castiel. All of this would have to be emotional torture and strikes against his grace- Dean reveled the challenge.

Silently, Dean ran the knife on his own thumb checking for sharpness. "We may not have ways to kill you besides a few blades," the demon sighed not once looking his quarry in the eyes, "but we do have ways to harm you. I think that makes it even better." Finally green eyes met blue. "So you see, I can hurt you, make you scream, beg maybe, but you won't _die_."

Castiel stayed stoic, but Dean was grinning. His eyes quickly scanned over his cousin's tense form. She was anxious- he could tell. Raising the blade, the demon ran it flat side along the angel's cheek. Before the angel could even realize the blade against his cheek fully, Dean plunged a second knife right into the backside of Castiel's hand. The angel's face tightened for a moment, but no sound escaped his lips. Again smiling, Dean set the blade against Cas's lips and tapped it there.

"Good," the torturer grinned. "Very good… I would hate for you to scream when this has just started. It would make this… too easy."

Rachel shifted in the corner watching intently as Dean continued with the "spa treatment" as he would call it. It started off simply with knives and pressure points for those knives to penetrate. There was a lot of banter from the demon torturer, but that was expected. He was known for talking like what he was doing was completely normal. Then, Dean picked up a syringe filled with demon blood. For once, the Nephilim straightened and watched intently.

"You know what's in this right?" Dean asked squirting some of the blood onto the ground. "Tainted hellfire blood. One hundred proof." He talked like it was some sort of alcoholic beverage. "I wonder what affect it will have on you."

Before Dean could empty the contents into Cas's bloodstream, the door creaked open. Both generals' eyes locked onto the door wondering who would be up here for this. While some demons enjoyed watching this, no one would usually watch Dean Winchester's masterpieces. In through the door walked the lovely Bela Talbot. She gave Dean a weak smile before joining Rachel in the corner.

"I thought that this wasn't your thing," Rachel said quietly to her thief friend.

"If I didn't come here," Bela whispered back, "I'd be lucky to see Dean at all today." She gave a shaky smile- she couldn't hide it. Even she didn't like watching her boyfriend at work.

The screams of a certain angel tore Rachel's gaze away from her dark-haired friend. Castiel was pulling at the restraints, back arching as he attempted to get away from what was coursing through his veins. The entire room was silent save for his agonizing cries, but soon, they were reduced to whimpers.

"It seems we might have a weapon to reduce the angels down to nothing but whimpering messes," Dean said with glee.

"Useful," Rachel nodded. "I will inform my Father of this. Until we have more weapons that can kill these birds, perhaps this is a good alternative." She waltzed over to the angel, ran her fingers through his sweat-slicked hair, and whispered, "Hope you enjoy the five star treatment." Turning, Rachel made her way to the door. "I wish I could stay and watch more of your hospitalities Dean, but I have to make a trip to the market. Continue on, but try not to kill the bird." With that, Rachel left the panting angel still pulling absently at his cuffs.

For a moment, Dean walked away from his prey and over to Bela. "What are you doing here, _darling_?" Such a simple word, but there was some weird sort of affection in it.

"I decided to come see you," Bela frowned. "You know how you are when you get a new toy." Her now-turned black eyes were baring into Dean's. It had taken some strings, but like Dean's body, Bela's had been completely fixed. He had only allowed her out of Hell to make things more interesting, but he hadn't expected for her to be the one warming his bed at night… he didn't mind it either.

"Yes," he laughed. "But I don't intend of breaking this toy as quickly as the rest." His hands were gripping her arms as he pulled her body against his. Their lips only millimeters away. "I realize I've been ignoring you, but I will make that up to you tonight."

"I take it I should come back up here later and retrieve you?" Bela grinned.

"Probably," Dean nodded absently.

"You're infuriating sometimes," she growled… It was truly the perfect love-hate relationship. The two liked to share a bed, but most of the time, they pretended that they didn't really care for much else. Some days, they would harass one another back and forth, and it would feel like a real relationship. Other days, Dean was too busy to care about anything else but what Lucifer wanted him to do. Probably, the words never said would be that the two enjoyed more than just sharing a bed, but for safety concerns, as Bela was not a really high ranking demon, things were best left as is.

Today though, today was one of the harassing days that made the two feel like they actually might be a couple. Through the sarcasm and wit, the two could say they had something to share- Hell. Both had gone to Pit and came back… different. Bela, not so much, as she still was a thieving bitch that found manipulation useful, but she had learned quick as had everyone else that messing with the Generals' was a death wish. Dean was obviously completely different- being a demon and all-, but it worked to make the relationship between himself and Bela more stable.

The kiss was rough and needing, but the thief went along with it. She wasn't one to shy away from times like this. Actually, Bela wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and pulled him closer plunging her tongue into his mouth. Before she even could process another thought, she was slammed against the door into the room, and the ex-hunter was running his callous hands up under her shirt; she moaned greedily into his mouth. The kiss seemed to last minutes, but eventually, Bela cracked an eye and wanted to laugh.

"Your new toy is staring," she whispered hungrily against Dean's mouth.

He only sighed in response before glancing back at Castiel. "I really need to get back to work. Angels are a pain to break."

"And you want to take this one slow?" she prodded.

The sentence 'he deserves it' went unsaid but was completely understood by both parties. Slowly and hesitantly, the two bodies untangled themselves from the door. Dean went back to staring at the unemotional Castiel while Bela moved to open the door.

"Don't play too long," she said jokingly on her way out.

"Probably won't hold my interest," Dean admitted with a sigh. "He already screamed."

"Then make him beg…"

**. . . . .**

Sam was utterly bored. The library didn't hold as much of his interest as it did before. Sometimes, he felt like he had already glanced through every book (which he probably did), and other than going out to mutilate enemies, there wasn't a whole lot to do. His brother always had fun, but that was because Dean had the stomach to do what he did, and Sam… well, Sam wasn't really into seeing how much someone could go through before they were begging. He could have gone and seen Dean, but on that note, Sam also knew that there was now an angel residing up there- the one that murdered his cousin's parents-, so he understood that his brother was going to take his sweet ole time… And this left to Sam being utterly bored.

The doors to the massive library structure- though it always plagued Sam as to why Lucifer wanted a library… he was never stupid enough to ask-, and in slid, a small slender blonde. His yellow eyes glanced over for a brief second before finding some other useless item to focus on. He'd take the boring library any day over what just walked in.

"Hello Sam," the demoness purred waltzing right up behind the younger Winchester and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Lylith," he replied dryly. He didn't know why he put up with the first demon ever created. Dean, Rachel, and he were Lucifer's Generals now, not this thing. Still, she had the devil's favor, and as such, the Winchester had to watch his words around the white-eyed demon. Some day, Sam promised himself that he'd kill the witch like he had killed Ruby all that time ago. He only put up with her because in truth she was a good fuck. There weren't a whole lot to choose from when it came to bed partners, and Sam like most needed something to take his mind from the war. Dean had Bela, and Rachel… well Rachel had Alistair chasing her- which made Sam pity her, by the way. His cousin had a tendency to just lie with whatever demon or Fallen that was appealing in that moment up until recently, but he wasn't in the mood to think about his cousin's obsession with the new upstairs resident Castiel. After all, the guy/bird did kill her parents, so he looked the other way, and if the chance came, he might even pick up the knife for causing his cousin pain.

"What has you staring off into space?" the blonde meatsuit said while nipping playfully at his ear. It took everything for Sam not to swat the demon off.

"My cousin and Dean's new toy," he answered truthfully as lying to Lylith was pointless. She seemed to have a knack for already knowing things, and she actually even knew how Sam truly felt about her. Somehow, she didn't care.

"The angel," she smiled against his neck. "I heard him screaming just a bit ago."

"Already?" Sam sighed shaking his head. "My brother truly has a skill with a blade."

"He's the best," she added before sliding around to stand in front of the younger Winchester. "At least at that… Really the only thing he is good for."

"I'd cram it Lylith," Sam growled his eyes locking onto the demon's. "Before I tear your meatsuit's precious lungs out of her chest." No one spoke about his brother in that manner.

"Touchy, touchy…"

"Anyway, he's better than you still," Sam said suddenly grinning. "He is, after all, the main General next to Rachel… And what are you?" He leaned in close to whisper his next words into her ear. "Nothing. You're just around for Lucifer's amusement." He pulled away smiling sadistically. "And mine."

Sam pulled the demon tight against his body. The table in the room was about to get some use. Well, this would at least take up some time and distract him. With a rather rough push, the Winchester had Lylith backed up to it. Eager to follow, she jumped up on the table and wrapped her legs around Sam.

"Hey Sammy," a new voice carried through the door. Rachel had the pleasure of walking in on Sam and Lylith locked in a lip battle. Neither stopped when she walked in. "Perhaps you two could stop trying to eat each others' faces for a moment?"

Sam finally glanced over at his irritated cousin with a rather impatient look. "Busy here Rachel."

"I can see that. I do have a pair of eyes," she remarked sarcastically. "I just thought you would like to accompany me to the market. I have some business to conclude there, and I was going to look for Dean's birthday present."

Lylith tugged insistently on Sam's shirt, but without a word, the Winchester untangled himself from the white-eyed bitch and walked over to his cousin. He was sporting a smirk as he set a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Love to," he nodded. "I'm rather bored here. You'd be more fun than anything else I could do."

Rachel was standing at the right angle to see Lylith's angered look, but she shrugged it off. Together, the cousins left the library towards the demonic market.

"What were you thinking for a present?" Sam asked closing the library's doors.

"New set of knives perhaps?" she shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find something he'll love to use against an angel."

**Chapter 5 preview:** Rachel decides to visit Castiel again in the dungeons, and instead of arguing, the two actually talk peacefully… Plans are made to attack Heaven; while Dean and Sam make plans of their own to try and find Bobby Singer.

**OOC:** Next chapter the relationship between Rach/Cas will start to emerge. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those wondering about _Hidden Wings 2_, I have half the first chapter done. Review!!!


	5. Market Places and Traitors

**Chapter 5**

The market had its ups and downs. Mostly the downs could be blamed on the fact demons controlled it- even now, the damn things weren't well mannered. I found the only time that the market place was even worth looking at was after a battle. Sure the place was more chaotic than usual, but the stalls usually also had more things to browse through. Lucifer's heir or not, I was still a female.

Some time had passed since I had last walked through the market, but that was because of an assassin almost ramming his blade through my chest. My Father didn't let me out of my room for a week. I had been careless, so I agreed to a few weeks of hard-core training, and only then was I allowed to stray from my room. Still, that had been awhile back, so I wasn't too worried when I made my way out of the "castle" and into the stench ridden market place. At least, this time Sam would be strolling with me.

Almost immediately, every demon froze to its spot. Their blackened eyes focused on Sam and me. I didn't expect much less as it wasn't common for Lucifer's two generals to go for a walk. Unlike the lower level demons, Sam and I continued on our way passing stalls that we wouldn't even give a second glass. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder how some of these demons even get by with the shit they sell.

The better stalls, the ones demons would trip over themselves to get to, were my preferably choice. Plus, the owners of these types of stalls also had a tendency to fawn over Dean, Sam, or I. We probably could get the entire stand for free if we just implied that we wanted it. Although, I wasn't entirely sure if that was because we were pretty much royalty in demonic society, or we just scared demons shitless. Look at Sam, he can kill demons with his _mind_, and I have to admit, that's pretty high on _my_ list of "what-the-fuck."

Anyway, I eventually wandered to one of the better weapons stalls. Mostly, the demon had herbs, roots- things that could chuck an angel half-way across the room if needed. Nothing that I couldn't already do with a little persuasion with my grace. I really wanted to be creative this year with Dean's gift; I knew he didn't expect nor suspect one, but he was my cousin. I thought even he deserved to get something on his day.

Sam was a few feet away browsing absently, and I wondered if I should try and strike up a conversation with the younger demon. The only real problem being anything I thought of to talk about focused on the disgusting pair Sam and Lylith made. I didn't really think that would be an appropriate comment.

"Alistair doesn't leave you be does he?" Sam suddenly said whipping my attention away from a pair of silver knives.

"He's a demon. I guess he thinks stalking me is part of his job," I joked absently picking up a small star in the shape of a devil's trap.

"I could kill him," he suggested, but I was too focused throwing the new-found weapon into the chest of a nearby demon. It shrieked in pain and fell to its knees.

"You could," I sighed moving away from the agonized demon without a care. "But I think my Father might be a tad upset." I left that stall and moved to another; Sam wasn't far behind.

"We could call it an accident?"

"Sounds like something Dean would say," I laughed. A few demons stopped in their tracks at my laugh, but I figured that was because when I laughed it was usually because something or someone was hurt or dying.

"Well technically," Sam shrugged. "I'm just relaying his message. He also wants to kill the damn idiot."

"Dean wants to kill his mentor?" I said spinning on the younger Winchester, my back to my next stop. The words went unanswered, and for a moment, we silently regarded each other. "Actually, I'm not all that shocked by that."

"That's what I thought," Sam grinned before we continued on. We continued through the market, stopping once and awhile to browse, but not really getting anything.

As we got closer to the edge, I found myself getting excited. The poison maker's place was coming up, and I was finally going to get my blade back. Hopefully, I would also get some good news containing the idea of creating a poison that would be lethal to our feathery friends.

"Why are we heading this way?" the Winchester eventually asked.

"Poison guy has my blade," I answered. "I want it back." Finally, I found myself in front of his place, and both Sam and I walked in.

The last thing I was seriously expecting was to be punched in the face, thrown to the ground, and caught within one of those damn angel-traps. Sam was in a similar predicament except he was within a devil's trap. I glared up at whoever was stupid enough to attack me. There were three of them- all male. One was a human- pure and simple- but the other two were demons. Neither I recognized, and neither were my infamous poison maker.

"Can I help you boys?" I purred pushing myself into a sitting position. I wasn't exactly worried at the moment.

"Winchesters," one of the demons growled snatching me by my hair and forcing my to my feet. "I've been waiting all day for you to get here."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sam sighed from his own trap. "She was busy shopping."

"So were you," I counter-argued.

"Cram it," the other demon snapped.

"Don't even think of screaming for help," the human decided to input.

Without warning, Sam and I both exploded into fits of laughter. Our three "kidnappers" just stared at us while we came down from the laughing. I was wiping away a tear and trying not to hiccup.

"Help?" Sam echoed.

"Scream?" I added. "We don't really do either."

"You might when we are finished with you," a new voice chimed in. An angel walked in- some old guy wearing a business suit. I recognized the prick rather quickly, and I knew Sam did as well. After all, Dean, Sam, and I had been searching for this angel the second we came to power.

"Zachariah," I hissed. All remnants of laughter having long left. This angel- I was going to rip his lungs out of his throat. Everything that had happened in this world could actually be blamed on the angel in the room.

"Hello Rachel, Samuel," the angel grinned. The freak probably got a hard-on seeing both Sam and I powerless. "Appears we have two of the three famous Winchesters here."

"Dean is busy," Sam quipped. Our stances were still relaxed, and until we knew what these traitors were planning, it went unsaid that we had to stay how we were. Tensing up gave the illusion that we were worried, but we weren't really, at least not yet.

"Oh?" the human said trying to act all tough. "Torturing some poor soul again?"

"Actually," I grinned now loving the direction this conversation was going. "Torturing Castiel." The room fell silent. "Dean is trying right now to get the angel to _beg_."

"Castiel was…" Zachariah started, and I could see his cocky side failing now. Obviously, the angel had thought his brother was dead.

"Captured," Sam finished. "He's a guest right now in Lucifer's place."

As I was closer to the angel, I was the one to receive a fist into my solar plex. I coughed and tried in vain to pull the oxygen back into my lungs. Sometimes still being part human sucked. Somehow, I stayed on my feet, and within moments, I caught a gasp of air. When I could breath normally, I started to clap and laugh.

"Violence," I coughed out. "Applause Zachariah. And here I thought angels had no balls."

"That wasn't intelligent," Sam added, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"You're trapped," one of the demons grinned. "There is nothing you can do."

"Not at the moment," Sam smiled right back.

"But he can," I finished. Before the demon had the chance to react, the poison maker I had come to see drove a spike right into the demon's head. An iron blade with salt and holy water all over it. The demon began screaming bloody murder, and while Zachariah was distracted, our ally moved and broke the angel's trap.

"Thanks," I hissed. "But we can take it from here." I shoved the poison maker out of the tent and freed Sam from the devil's trap.

"What do you think?" the Winchester grinned.

"Kill the demons and human," I shrugged. "But we take Zachariah back alive… I can't think of a better birthday present for Dean."

"Neither can I."

The freaked looks on our four attackers didn't go unnoticed; we just didn't care. Thankfully, I was able to throw Zachariah right out the back of the tent, and my precious blade was sitting on the maker's bench. Without a second thought, I grabbed it and moved to continue my onslaught against the angel. Behind me, I heard the agonizing screams of a demon being killed by Sam's mind. To some point, I wondered if the younger demon could actually do that to angels as well, but I wasn't stupid enough to try. Who knows what kind of side effects such an attack would have.

"You're not very smart," I sighed stepping over debris to get to the backing away angel. "Attacking me and my family?" I couldn't help but wave my blade lazily in front of me, teasing the damn feather freak. "Real bad idea." I launched myself at Zach, tackling him by the waist.

All around us, demons scattered away. Most could immediately tell I was fighting an angel, and that meant that demons didn't want to be within forty feet of this thing. Some, though, stayed to watch me beat the bloody hell out of this thing. The ones that stayed close began to cheering and jeering at the angel. His wings erupted into sight, and I only wanted to sigh. If he thought he could escape now, he was sadly mistaken. Just as Zach took to the air, my own black wings stretched across the sky, and I had a hold on his ankle rather quickly. With a swift yank, I sent the angel right into the ground.

"Rachel!" I heard just as I landed. Instinct took over, and I caught what was toss to me. A small vial of something. "Put it on your blade. It can't kill yet, but it will surely disable the angel." Oh, the poison maker was shouting to me, and I trusted his judgment.

Taking the glass container, I poured the maroon liquid across my blade. It smelled like shit, literally. Zachariah was no where near as skilled as I was with a blade, and I was able to easily land a few solid swipes. The cuts on his human vessel poured out blood, and the angel seemed to be getting more sluggish with every strike. I, of course, also had been hit, but my grace was quick to heal any minor wounds while I continued to fight.

Finally, the angel fell to his knees, and he didn't move to get up. Sam, right then, joined my side, and we both threw a glance over to the surrounding demons.

"Take him back to Lucy's," I sighed. "I have to talk to the poison maker still."

"Dean will love this," Sam laughed while grabbing the angel around the neck and dragging him back to our home.

"Thank-you," I said to the demon that had probably saved our butts. "It's not really effective yet," I continued referring to the poison on my blade.

"It's difficult to replicate what your blade can do with a killing shot," he shrugged. "Your blade kills both the vessel and angel with a well placed shot. I attempted to copy the effects and create a poison that could kill with just a minor cut." He glanced down at the vial in his hand. "Still needs work."

"Demon blood hurts them," I explained remembering how badly it effected Cas. "Try adding that in."

"I will," he nodded, and I moved to follow my cousin.

"Thanks again," I shouted back while sheathing my blade.

The castle was in an uproar by the time I got back. Lucifer was screaming at his guards as to why I had been alone and then attacked. Thankfully, I was able to grab my Father's attention for a few moments without being yelled at. I explained the poison, and then, I went on to say what had happened in the market. That led to me being thoroughly grounded from going to the market without some sort of guard. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; still, I didn't argue, just head up the stairs to see Dean, Cas, and our new guest.

The dungeon was unusually quiet. Many of the ones in the cages backed away as I passed, and when I went into the more private room. Cas's eyes were locked onto the kneeling form of Zach. Dean was smirking, and he could only give me a full smile as Sam continued to hold down the angel.

"Good gift?" I joked.

"Perfect," Dean growled. "I'll enjoy killing him slowly."

"Going to use Alistair's private room for him?" Sam asked. Alistair's private room could actually be described as worse than Dean's. Sure the elder Winchester was probably the more skilled torturer now, but Alistair made Hell his bitch. His room was less "homey" looking and more freaky. Human skin coated the walls, enough said.

"Yes," Dean hissed. "Want to help me string him up Sammy?" The two brothers dragged our newest guest from the room while I stayed behind with Castiel.

"Looks like you're going to get a break," I shrugged.

"Let my brother go," he said. I could tell he was trying to hide the discomfort in his words.

"You do know he deserves all that is about to happen to him," I continued while I moved to Dean's "goodie table." I could feel the angel's eyes digging into my back. "He had the orders, you know… He had orders that he was suppose to give to the garrison."

"What orders?"

"Orders to save Dean Winchester from perdition." I spun to face the angel, and I could see disbelief in his eyes. "He wanted to make a power play in Heaven, so he didn't tell anyone the revelations he had received… He let my cousin rot in Hell because he wanted more benefits."

"You're lying."

"You and I both know Castiel you could see if I was," I sighed moving to stand directly in front of the angel. "Zachariah told Gabriel after it was all said and done that it was too late. That Dean was a demon that had no chance for redemption, that pulling him from Hell now would just release another monster onto this world."

I paused and traced Cas's collarbone with the knife I had just picked up. "If a soul is horribly tainted, to cleanse it, it would take an angel falling and using their own grace to clean it." I sighed before laying my arm across the angel's strapped chest and putting my own forehead on my arm. "Zach lied to Gabriel that day."

"How would you know that?"

"Dean was still mostly human when I went into Hell with Alistair," I said explaining even though I wasn't entirely sure why I was explaining this. "Zachariah was suppose to order you from pulling him from perdition, and he would have been fine had you done it then… But that damn idiot kept the orders to himself and let my cousin suffer, let him turn into the very thing he hated." I moved away, turning my back to the angel. "When I went into Hell, my grace was untainted for the most part, so I gave Lucifer back his, and _I_ tried to clean Dean's soul. I took the taint from his soul and pulled it into my own."

Cas remained utterly silent.

"I tried to save Dean from becoming a demon, and in turn, I pretty much turned myself into a monster. All that darkness now coats my own grace, and I thought the angels would come save Dean then when he was almost completely human again… But you left him to rot, and what I did was for nothing. I only gave Dean a few more decades as a human before he was turned again."

I turned to face the angel, our eyes meeting. "I became _Daddy's little girl_ when I tried to save Dean… All of this is _your_ fault. You angels left Dean to rot because of a pissing match…" I could see an emotion flicker behind his blue eyes. "All of this came to pass because you angels aren't as righteous as you think you are." With that, I left the room, but before I could shut the door, Cas whispered something. I stopped to listen.

"I'm sorry...Father please forgive us…"

**Chapter 6:** Dean and Sam search for Bobby among the hunters while trying not to be spotted as demons. Rachel continues to speak with Cas after filling him in on how she turned evil, and she begins to find that her humanity isn't as deeply buried as she first thought

**OOC:** Ok, so here's the update schedule:

_Broken Wings:_ EVERY THURSDAY

_Darkened Wings:_ EVERY SUNDAY

That is when each will be updated.


	6. Humanity has its Perks

**Chapter 6**

Castiel had been given a few days break from Dean as the demon was busy showing Zachariah all the wonderful things he learned while trapped in Hell. The angel still hung in the private suite, and no one approached that door. It was well known that the angel belonged to the Winchesters, and anyone daring to go near him got the chance to see exactly how well Dean used his craft.

For awhile, I avoided the room myself. After confessing to Cas that I had really only gone dark after trying to save Dean, I didn't want to face the angel. I told myself that it was because I didn't want the idiot thinking I had some shred of humanity left, but it was a futile lie… I had my humanity, I always had. In Nephilim's, we have grace and a human soul, but they are separate parts. While my grace was tainted, my human soul had been suppressed- whole and untouched. Life was easier when I kept my soul suppressed and relied on my grace, but lately when I was around the angel, I felt more of my soul pushing through the cracks in my grace.

The very thought angered me, and I couldn't understand why after all this time, my human soul decided now was the time to make me feel guilty about what I had done. Shockingly, I discovered Dean was beginning to feel the same effects when he was around Cas. This was another reason the Winchester was spending all his time with Zachariah and taking time off from Cas.

Now though, I decided I couldn't keep passing the door and not entering. I needed to understand why my humanity tried to flare up around just this angel. From across the dungeon, I could hear Zach's screams of agony which told me I would have some uninterrupted time with Cas.

Stepping through the door, I almost wanted to berate myself. I had faced garrisons of angels without breaking a sweat, but one tiny angel that was pulling up my humanity… I felt like walking away and not looking back.

"Hello Castiel," I said staring at the hanging angel. "How's it hanging?" It was a stupid joke, but I didn't really care. I positioned myself on the opposite wall, so I could look at the holy tax accountant fully, but I was far enough away that I would be less affected.

"I thought perhaps you had forgotten about me," he replied, stoic as ever.

"No," I smiled sitting down against the wall. "We've all been busy these last few days." I gave the angel a once over and saw that by now all Dean's inflicted wounds had healed away thanks to the angel's grace. I couldn't help but try and shake the angel of his emotionless mask. "Right now, we're planning a full assault against Heaven."

Cas appeared to flinch but he didn't meet my gaze. "Your armies will be destroyed."

"We have a poison lethal to you," I lied. The poison was still be created, and I was trying right now actually to keep my Father from attacking Heaven for this exact reason. The demons would be sitting ducks without some sort of weapon against the celestials.

"I can tell when you are lying."

I wanted to stab the angel. He annoyed the crap out of me when he thought himself all high and mighty compared to the rest of us. It took a lot for me to remain seated and act nonchalant. Damn angels.

"What are you doing to Dean and myself?" I finally asked getting right down to business.

For the first time in a long period, I saw an emotion flicker across the angel's face. Angels could feel just as much as humans could; they just showed them differently and felt things differently then us. Being in a vessel made it difficult for angels to show anything as they didn't know how to convey it through a human body, but I recognized Cas's emotion- confusion. His head tilted to the side.

"I am one of Lucifer's general and his first-born heir," I stated, although it was quite obvious. "I don't feel shit… yet…" I stood and began to pace.

"I had thought that your humanity was completely lost to the darkness," Cas sighed shutting his eyes- well his vessel's eyes. "I was never told how you turned to your Father, and I was taken back when you explained what happened."

"I shouldn't have," I mumbled stopping to face the angel. "I'm one of Lucifer's generals," I stated again. "And I don't plan on ever being anything else." I closed the distance between myself and the angel. He was at my level thanks to the rack, and for once, our eyes met. "I should kill you…"

"To keep yourself from feeling your humanity?" Cas questioned, his head turning to the side. "I am not entirely sure how I am the reason for it."

I licked my lips nervously. "You killed my parents," I said sadly, and for the first time in a long time, I felt my eyes become hot from tears.

"Accident," he answered. "I did not mean to hurt them."

For some reason, I leaned forward and rested my forehead against the angel's. I just wanted to stop feeling guilty now. Never before had I felt guilty about releasing my Father, but now, I couldn't believe I had done it. I had stood by my Father because of my tainted grace and the promise that humanity would be left alone. "I have never felt guilty for anything…"

"I have never felt anything at all," the angel retorted. "Until now…" I pulled away and looked at the angel's blue eyes, and I guess I wasn't thinking when I closed the distance and kissed the angel. All coherent thought left, and I couldn't even focus when it was the angel, not me, that deepened the kiss.

Finally, I pulled away whispering, "No, no, no…" I stepped away and put some distance between myself and Cas. "I'm Lucifer's heir… I cannot fraternize with the enemy."

The angel only stared at me, but before he could speak, a demon rushed into the room. He glanced at the angel then myself, but one quick glare told the demon to get on without whatever he was doing here.

"Your Father is calling you," the demon stuttered. "He wants you and the Winchesters to help out against the attack on Heaven." Without another word, the demon fled from the room.

"Attacking already?" I whispered to myself. "It'll be a slaughter."

I moved to leave, but Cas spoke, "Rachel, if Lucifer gets into Heaven…"

"It will all be over," I said pushing all my emotion into a lockbox.

"Every soul in Heaven will be either destroyed or put on a rack to become part of the hellfire… This includes your parents."

I gave the angel one more fleeting glance before rushing from the room and fetching my cousin. Dean seemed annoyed to have to stop, but when I told him Lucifer was readying the forces to attack Heaven, he quickly followed me to find Sam.

"We can finally end this war," Dean grinned as we walked into the library to find Sam reading a book. The eldest approached him while I locked the doors behind us; I had to speak with them.

"Rachel?" Sam said standing up. "We have to go to your Father. What are you doing?"

"We can't do this," I sighed.

"We lead this attack," Dean started, "Heaven won't stand a chance!"

"So we slaughter everyone in Heaven?" I retorted. "This includes the souls there. John Winchester's soul, my parents' souls, your half-brother's soul… Are we willing to kill the very people we use to fight for?"

"You Father…" Dean began but I interrupted.

"My Father has deceived us," I hissed. "He told us humanity would be left out of this war against the angels. Look around us! We, _us_, killed off almost every human being without a second thought." I looked at the brothers' willing them to listen. "What about Bobby, for example? He was like a father to you guys, and there's a chance now that he is dead!" I met their eyes. "And it's our fault."

The brothers didn't grace me with a response, but rather glanced away. I could tell when they were ashamed of something or in this case, themselves.

"We might have given Lucifer Earth," I sighed. "But I'll be damned, if I allow him to get Heaven… I don't give a shit about the birds, but I'm not letting those people in Heaven to be killed."

"And what should we do?" Dean asked, his voice lowering as we began to speak of betraying the devil.

"Lylith and Samhain are going to lead the attack," I started making it up as I went. "We go in no matter what and stop the demons from getting past the gates."

"Kill Lylith?" Sam laughed. "That's not exactly easy… And if we do this, we can't leave any survivors or Lucifer will know that we are traitors."

"Then we send Lylith back to the palace for her own safety," I suggested. "We can kill the rest."

"It won't be easy," Dean sighed.

"When is it?"

"The angels," Sam began.

"Won't even know we helped them," I grinned. "We make it look like a few demons are betraying us, and that we are fighting back."

"Use the birds to help us kill off the army," Dean grinned. "We can pull this."

"Then lets go," I nodded as the three of us leaving the quiet library.

**. . . . .**

Lucifer was not happy to hear that the three of us wanted to lead the attack, but we gave the good reason that we could end it now and easier if he allowed us to do this. The blackened army was expanse and unusual looking in the bright light. We were on the edge of Heaven's gates, and as Dean, Sam, and I made it to the front, demons began to cheer.

Samhain and Lylith were standing in the front prepping for the first wave. They didn't seem shocked to see us, and the two demons backed down as we approached. A silent, knowing glance was exchanged between Dean, Sam, and myself.

"Lylith," Dean said taking charge as I spoke with Samhain. "Back to the palace."

"What? Why?" she hissed.

"For your protection," Dean answered. "This will be a bloody mess, and if you ask me, I am not expecting a victory against the angels here… We have barely any weapons that can hurt let alone kill angels."

"That I do agree with," she sighed. "This attack was prematurely planned."

"Back to the palace," Dean stated again. "That's an order."

Although reluctant, Lylith left. Samhain frowned with the order, but he didn't question it. He stood next to me gazing towards the gates, and beyond the gates, I could see angels scrambling to build a defense. They weren't obviously expecting this.

"We'll win," Samhain grinned. "With you three here, we'll easily win."

"I hate to disagree," I sighed before spinning to face the demon. Before he could say another word, I ran my blade straight through his chest. "The angels will be winning today."

All the demons close began to freak out as this probably wasn't what they were expecting. A few launched to attack us, but we were good fighters, and this was going to be easy. The angels suddenly joined in the fray, and the Winchesters and I were stuck fighting not only demons but angels as well.

"You killed two of my brothers," Gabriel hissed slicing at me with her blade. She thankfully was in a vessel because attacking light was unusual.

"Which two?" I grinned. "I lose track so easily."

A demon came at me from behind, and I struck him away; Gabriel took the opportunity to seize me and wrap her arm around my neck. I didn't really struggle as I could easily escape, but she released me as suddenly as she grabbed me.

"Castiel?" she whispered, and I suddenly wanted to berate myself. I had forgotten that the angel's smell was probably on me. "He's alive."

"Define alive," I shrugged before yelping out in pain as a demon drove a blade straight through my shoulder. I fell forward flipping the demon over my shoulder before pulling the blade out. "Fuck that hurt."

Gabriel stared at me while I tossed the blade to the ground. "Why are demons attacking you?"

"They're your traitors," I shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie after all. I didn't define who were the traitors.

I kept fighting ignoring the pain of my numerous wounds until the point came where pretty much every demon had fallen. The three of us- Dean, Sam, myself- had refused to call a retreat. This truly was a massacre, and I realized that when I was being backed up against the brothers with angels on all sides.

"Look who we have here," Uriel mocked, and I could hear the brothers' panting. They were probably just as injured as I was. Leaving the field seemed like a better option then being killed.

"Sadly," I started grabbing the brothers' shoulders. "We can't stay _here_." I moved to fly from the scene, but one of the angels got a lucky shot and an arrow was deeply imbedded in my thigh. I looked at the offending weapon and said, "Ow."

"That wasn't needed," Dean joked, but I could tell he was worried as I was about being surrounded by all our enemies.

The angels moved in closer, and the three of us huddled closer together. We had been in some tight scrapes, but never this close.

"Enough," Gabriel ordered before pushing her way through the circle to face us. I could feel her eyes boring into me, and I tried to hold the gaze- almost immediately failing. I went to glaring at all the other angels.

Taking the angels' relaxing pose as a chance, I lashed out fully with my grace, the brothers adding in their own powers. The closest angels immediately fell down giving us the chance to escape, and we took it.

We landed rather clumsily at the front gates. Our injuries finally catching up with us, and we almost collapsed, but Dean and I supported Sam between us. He seemed have the most severe injuries, and it took a lot for me to just even bang on the front door.

My mind was reeling while I thought about what just happened. Gabriel had us, and I was pretty sure she let us go purposely. She ordered the angels to relax, and she should have known, we would have taken the chance to escape. I couldn't help but wonder why she _would _letus go. None of this made sense. First Cas starts inflicting humanity in the three of us, and now, Gabriel releases us…

I didn't get the chance to think over it much longer as the front gate finally opened, and I allowed myself to collapse along with both Winchester brothers. The demons that opened the gates looked taken back to see the three of us severely injured.

"Get some help!" one of the sentries yelled. "Get Lucifer now! Say his three generals are critical!"

When I recognized the demons running to help us, I allowed myself to fall into the blissful void of unconsciousness. Stupid Castiel…

**Chapter 7:** The brothers and Rachel are feeling the effects of their humanity slipping back into their veins. Unsure of how to deal with this, the brothers go search for Bobby while Rachel tries to deal with Cas.

**OOC:** Well, you guys get an early update because my muse was moving for this. Hope you enjoyed this. Review!!!


	7. Getting back into the Fold

**Chapter 7**

The first thing I noticed was the IV's, and I felt like groaning. At least I was alive, but that wasn't saying much when I knew my Father wasn't going to let the brothers or me leave the infirmary easily. With my eyes still closed, I gave the IV's a test pull only to discover- that yes, my Father wasn't going to make this easy… I was restrained to the bed. Cracking an eye, I took in my surroundings, and I could see both brothers to my right still unconscious. Their powers were slowly healing their injuries, but my grace always gave me an extra boost.  
I still couldn't believe how badly the three of us had gotten injured protecting Heaven. Protecting? Suddenly, I couldn't even remember why we did it, but deep down, I remembered that there was a good reason for it. Something that was just out of my reach in my mind, but it was important. Every time I tried to reach for it, the idea slipped past my grasp. What was this importance to Heaven and this idea? I hissed trying to just push the annoyance out of my thoughts, and I heaved myself to a sitting position- as much as the cuffs would allow.

Other than the brothers, who were looking much better than the last time I saw them, we were the only ones in the infirmary- which shouldn't be shocking. We had never used this ward before as demons didn't get hurt only their meatsuits and who cared about that? And at that very thought, I felt a twinge of despair in my chest- apparently, my body cared about those other trapped in their subconscious. It was weird to… care? for something other than my Father, the brothers, and the war. I couldn't help but briefly wonder if the brothers were suddenly feeling as well.

With a mighty tug, I freed myself from both cuffs- seriously, Dad had to try harder if he wanted to keep me put. I moved to jump from my bed only to find myself in an angel cuff that blocked my angelic powers. I couldn't help but think- well played Father.

"Why'd you do it?" a voice chirped.

I glanced towards the infirmary door to see a young red head, and I could immediately tell he was an angel. Castiel stood next to him; the angel looked good which made me wonder how long we had been unconscious. I couldn't help but search for my weapon, but it wasn't in my near sights. I decided to just down play everything and hope a demon walked by.

"Wake up?" I smiled wickedly. "Something some of us have to do sometimes."

"Lucifer's palace has been in chaos since you three fell unconscious," Castiel said, his eyes focused solely on me.

That moment, one of the brothers began to groan signaling they were waking up, but I was a little busy not breaking eye contact with the two celestials that could probably kill us all in our current situation.

"Well we're waking up now," I growled pulling the chain on my foot silently. No point in letting the angels know I was completely defenseless.

The red-headed angel stepped into the room, Castiel not far behind. They ended up at the foot of my bed, and I couldn't help but glare as the new angel touched the leg that had the cuff on it.

"Lucifer knew that you wouldn't stay once you woke up," he sighed cocking his head. "Fortunate for us…"

I felt rage touch my veins, but for once, I was actually smart enough to hold my tongue. I would open my mouth if I felt the angels move towards the brothers. They wouldn't touch Dean or Sam if I had my way.

"I enjoy your timing," I hissed, narrowing my gaze.

"And completely by accident," the angel admitted, his tone staying rather bland. "We sensed your grace flare up when we were leaving and decided to see how Lucifer's generals were doing." The red head's eyes trailed over to Dean and Sam.

"Fine thank-you," I couldn't help but reply. I loved still being sarcastic. "We're still in one piece."

"Only thanks to Gabriel," the angel continued. "At first, I didn't understand why she would order us not take you three."

So I had been right- Gabriel had purposely let us go. I couldn't believe we had been found out, and I berated myself for it. If the angels knew, there was a chance Lucifer knew too… Dean, Sam, and I would be dead- executed- if Lucifer knew of our betrayal.

"We do have charming personalities," a voice groaned from my right. I chanced a glance to see Dean pushing himself upright. I could see the devils trap on the ceiling above the older brother. My Father really did know us well.

"Why'd you do it?" Cas asked, and for a moment, I was thrown by the question.

"We were bored," Dean shrugged deciding there wasn't a point in denying it. He was probably right- what would denying do now? Gabriel obviously knew that we had purposely protected Heaven- collateral damage was now our priority.

"Helping our brethren doesn't seem like a proper pastime," the other angel commented, but before the idiot could go on annoying us, Cas held up his hand and quieted the other.

"You will be killed if Lucifer finds out," Cas said, his eyes focusing on Dean.

The elder Winchester only shrugged, "Who said he'll ever find out?"

"We don't plan on saying a word," I added.

"And if we do?" the other angel threatened.

"If you're trying to convince us to join you," I hissed, "you really suck at it."

"Angels suck at everything," Dean retorted not a second after me. "They are, after all, just glorified pigeons."

"You saved angels!" the younger one cried. His gaze flickered to Dean. "You saved my life from a demon. I want to know why."

"Boredom," I answered wanting to be free of this bind.

"We didn't like Samhain," Dean added; we exchanged a quick glance. We hadn't expected to wake up to this.  
Cas seemed to sense our reluctance to have this conversation, and he quietly shut the door to the infirmary with his grace. That somehow didn't make me feel any better. The Winchesters and I had done a lot to the celestials since we took power; I wouldn't blame them for wanting to enact some kind of revenge… I paused again with that thought- why was I having these feelings? I wouldn't blame them? What was going on?!

"You three will be coming with us," the red-head continued moving closer to my bed, and I seized the chance.

I grabbed the angels hair and flipped him onto my bed and straddled the boy. Even with my powers subdued, I could still chant a few Latin words to make his grace flare up, and that would attract demonic attention.

"We have a simple problem with a simple solution," I sighed keeping my hand around the angel's neck. Cas didn't move from where he stood, and I knew he was unsure of his options. "I'll let your angel friend go if you let us go."

"Don't," the angel groaned from underneath me; I couldn't help but smile- on the inside, I was thinking how wrong this was.

"We promise not to kill either of you," Dean added. "We're demons, we have to uphold our deals."

"Let us both walk out of here," Cas bargained.

"No way," Sam hissed pushing himself up. "It's bad enough what we did out there. We can't both let you leave."

"He's right," I said casting a look at Castiel. "One of you have to stay."

"Castiel," the angel said, his voice staying strong and calm. "We'll both stay here."

"The demons find you in here," I started, "your friend here will be tortured and killed."

"Well there went them actually maybe having some humanity," the angel scoffed, and I glared.

"We're doing you a favor," I hissed. "You wouldn't be able to get out of here without demonic assistance. Getting in is one thing, but that's because we let angels get it. We proof our building so you can't get back out."

"Make your choice Cas," Dean said, and I knew he was smiling, but his voice wasn't as strong as it usually was. "We can keep you both, or you can save your friend there."

The next thing I knew, Dean was stepping away from his bed- the devils trap broken. He set his brother free and then myself free. I grinned as my powers came back full force. I stayed on the angel, knowing still empowered didn't mean anything since we just woke up.

"I'll escort you out," Dean said to the angel I was pinning.

"And how do we know _he_," Sam referred to Cas, "won't try to follow."

"Take a binding mark," I suggested from my position.

"Don't even," the angel started but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I don't like hearing your chirping."

"It'll force you to follow simple orders, like sit, stay, come, if allowed," Sam shrugged explaining it to Cas.

"I know what it is." Cas was staring at me, and I knew it even if I couldn't see his eyes.

"We can't take him out," I said nodding towards the angel underneath me, "unless you take the mark because we have to be sure you stay here."

"Fine." It was with some reluctance, but it was permission- which was required for such a mark.

Dean dragged the angel up once I was off of him, and as the elder Winchester left the room, I placed my hand on Cas's arm. With a slight burning sensation for us both, I placed the binding mark on him- it could only be removed by me.

"Stay," I ordered once the mark was in place. "Sam, lets go find Father before he shows up here."

Leaving Castiel, Sam and I moved to the throne room. Hopefully, Dean would figure out what we were doing and meet us there once the younger angel was safe from the base. We did keep our promises- that other angel would be let free.

Lucifer's face was priceless when Sam and I walked into the large room. Alastair and Lilith were there gaping at us as well. My Father looked ready to move to my side; instead, he gave me a small nod of acknowledgement and waved us over.

"How'd you get out?" Lilith asked Sam.

"Angel let us out," he joked, and Lucifer's head snapped up.

"We took care of it," I explained. "Just don't be shocked if you see your brother, Castiel, wandering around."

"You're letting your pet free roam?" Lucifer asked, and I could see some hidden fury in there.

"He has a binding mark," I smiled. "He's as harmless as a puppy right now."

My Father didn't seem happy with this answer, but he accepted it and went back to whatever he was explaining before we appeared. It was some human camp; I recognized the area. We had always assumed hunters lived there, but we had been too busy dealing with angels to really care.

"Why are we going after hunters now?" Sam asked for us both.

"We need more humans to die to become demons," Lilith replied. "The attack on Heaven drained our forces."

"No shit," I snapped, trying not to think about that attack.

"Where's Dean?" Alastair asked, looking around.

"Right here," the elder Winchester answered walking up. He looked slightly exhausted, but he quickly straightened his shoulders and looked at the map. "So are we three?" he asked referring to Sam, himself, and myself. "Going to this base for recon?"

"You just woke up," Lucifer countered.

"And I'm already going stir-crazy," Dean shrugged. "Recon isn't that bad."

My Father looked reluctant, but we all knew how denying us three anything would turn out. We'd just go anyway.

"Don't take more than a day," Lucifer ordered, and we gave him a short nod.

As we were leaving, I turned and asked, "How long were we out?"

"A month."

I processed this and kept walking with my cousins. We returned to the infirmary to find Cas still standing exactly where we left him. I waved him to follow us, and now the four of us made our ways to our rooms. At south end of this palace-like building was Dean, Sam, and my rooms. We had rooms there were interconnected but separate all the same. When we weren't working, we were here.

The angel looked rather reluctant to follow us into the common room that we all shared, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. It was a rather plain room- weapons were splayed across the wall- it was less of a common room and more of a training room.

Cas took a seat on the only furniture in the room, and the rest of us went about choosing simple blades and a few guns to take with us on this recon mission.

"Why'd you save Heaven?" the angel asked, breaking the rather comfortable silence.

And for once, I answered truthfully, "I don't know."

"We'll be leaving for a day," Dean continued ignoring the question. "You stay here and out of sight. Demons would just love to fuck with an angel."

"Where are you going?" Castiel questioned.

"Human base," Sam shrugged. It didn't matter what we told this angel. There wasn't anything he could do about it with that binding mark.

"You're attacking a human base?" The angel suddenly sounded worried.

"We just woke up," I retorted. "We don't have the energy for an attack… Just some recon."

We finished grabbing our weapons, and together we moved towards the door. Only a single question halted our movements.

"Do you remember being hunters?"

**. . . .**

The three of us huddled in a nearby tree. The hunter base had no idea we were sitting so close, and the last thing we intended was for them to find out. We stayed out of sight and took notes.

Since Cas had asked more Dean and Sam that very important question, '_do you remember being hunters?'_, we hadn't spoke at all… and I knew why.

The brothers knew they were hunters, sort of knew their family history- but they knew it because they had been told… Truthfully, I knew that Sam and Dean didn't remember before- but I did… and I was beginning to understand why I was feeling so bad about it all.

Some of my humanity was seeping through, and with that came memories I had suppressed. Before I had gone darkside, I had done something to the brothers- to protect them from themselves… I had used some of my grace to protect a piece of their humanity- that's why we were feeling again. Cas was amplifying my grace, and pulling that small piece of my grace out of Sam and Dean…

Our humanity was returning...

From the hunter base, we watched a gruff hunter walk about calling out orders, "Get this place in order."

Next to me, I heard Dean whisper, "Bobby."

I realized then it wouldn't be long before Dean and Sam remembered the before times… and I suddenly realized Lucifer's most prized generals might get caught in the middle of the war. The lines might be rearranged…

**OOC:**wow, I haven't updated this in forever, and I'm sorry for it. I'm going to see if I can get back into it by starting with this then moving to Hidden Wings 2… my muse just disappeared for a bit. Sorry, but as usual R & R.


End file.
